


Defeating Captain Cold

by CharitiniCS



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Captain Swan Children, Daddy!Killian, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Leia Swan-Jones - Freeform, Mommy!Emma, Swan-Jones Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharitiniCS/pseuds/CharitiniCS
Summary: When their five-year-old daughter Leia goes down with a cold, Emma and Killian do everything to ensure she makes a fast recovery. Cuddles are known to help, as well as some good pirate stories.cs family fluff





	Defeating Captain Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) this is my third story in the Leia Swan-Jones universe. Fair warning: there is too much mummy!Emma and daddy!Killian fluff. I can only hope we see a cs kid on the actual show. If not, there are always the fanfics ;) I hope you enjoy!

Raising a five-year-old is a full-time job.

Especially if said five-year-old has inherited her mother's innate stubbornness and her father's adventurous nature.

Leia Swan-Jones isn't the one for rules. She is a good kid, with a huge heart and a big smile but her personality is everything you would expect if you combined a feisty savior and a vigorous pirate. And her parents wouldn't have it any other way. 

So it shouldn't have surprised them when Leia came to them soaked to the bone because she decided that it is a good idea to sneak out to the backyard during the storm, to wait and see where the rainbow will come from while she was supposed to be napping.

It shouldn't have surprised them when she offered a heart melting, innocent smile, saying she is sorry she didn't ask them and she just thought it would be fun. 

It shouldn't have surprised Leia when her dad pulled her into his arms, saying it's okay but she shouldn't do it ever again and it shouldn't have surprised her when her mum gave her a stern look but still gently dried her hair with a fluffy towel, put her into her warmest pajamas and snuggled closer to her on the couch.

And It certainly shouldn't have surprised Emma and Killian when they woke up the same night to Leia's uncontrollable coughing.

 

_Of course._

 

They jostle awake instantly at the sound, both so trained at parenthood already, and sprint to Leia's room. She is sitting in bed, catching her breath.

"Baby, are you okay? Breathe for me. It's just a cough." Emma kneels next to her, rubbing her back reassuringly. 

"Mommy." Leia mutters between more coughs. 

Emma turns to her husband. "Killian, bring us a glass of water, please ." He is back in a second with the water, holding the glass against his daughter's lips. 

"Here you go, little love. Drink up." Her coughing instantly diminishes. 

"Did it pass now, Leia?" 

"I don't wanna cough anymore but I feel weird and my throat is scratchy and I'm c-cold." She pulls up her blankets while shivering. 

Killian moves her messy from sleep hair out of her face and puts his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. It is clammy and hot. 

"Love, she is burning up."

"Let me see." Emma kisses Leia's forehead. "Mmh she is kinda warm."

"Daddy, I'm sick?" Leia turns to her dad, her blue eyes heavy with sleep. 

"Seems so, duckling. But it's nothing some rest and cuddles can't fix. Right, mummy?" Killian wants her reassurance for himself more than his daughter. He is always terrified when anything happens to his precious baby girl, from scratching her knee to running a fever and so on. Emma is calmer, and that helps them both. 

"Daddy is right, baby. You know though, when you are sick you get to spend all day in bed and watch cartoons and eat your favorite snacks."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" 

"Of course you can, Princess Leia. Mum and I will chase the sickness away, you will see." 

Killian picks her up from the bed to carry her across the hall to their room. Her little hands instantly wrap around his neck and her head rests on his shoulder. 

Emma follows picking up Leia's favorite toy, a stuffed duckling her dad had bought when Emma was still pregnant with her. Her first ever toy. She called him "Duckie" -it's not easy for a one-year-old to say "duckling" so the nickname stuck and he is somehow always around. He is not as yellow and fluffy as he used to be but it's not like Leia lets anyone put him in the washing machine. When Emma tried a couple of years ago she was met with her daughter's screams because apparently, Duckie isn't old enough to swim. Since then Killian and Leia clean him regularly with soap and a wet towel, taking extra care of bubbles not getting in his eyes because "it stings". 

Emma smiles as she thinks of the endless amount of time her husband and daughter spend to clean Duckie like he is a living duckling. But Killian loves it. If Leia demanded special water from Lake Nostos because it's the only one Duckie likes, Emma is pretty sure he would go get it for her. 

When she reaches the room Killian and Leia are already under the covers. Leia is lying with her head on his chest as he is stroking her hair. 

She climbs on the bed, finding her place near her little girl. "How is my favorite patient?" 

Leia takes her mother's hand in hers, linking their fingers and she turns around to face her.

"I have seen better days. Where is Duckie?"

Emma chuckles as she hands her the toy. Her manners remind her so much of Killian, it's adorable. Leia takes Duckie from her mum and studies him.

"I think he is sick too. He looks pale. Daddy?" 

Killian pretends to thoroughly examine Duckie before looking her straight in the eyes. 

"Aye little love, I think he fell ill too." 

Leia cuddles her duckling close, cooing and whispering reassurances.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"I am sure we can spare some cuddles for him too, right?" Emma chimes in as she subtly touches Leia's forehead to feel her temperature again. She is just a little warm, nothing too worrying. Leia seems to be in a good mood too. She nods at her husband over Leia's head and she hears him let out a breath. It's just a cold and she is certain that the slight fever will break without any medication.

"Uh huh, we can all cuddle and watch cartoons, as you promised." Leia is completely buried between her parents and the covers and Killian uses his handless arm to wrap around Emma and bring her closer. His other arm is rubbing Leia's shoulder to keep her warm.

"I think we should sleep now and watch cartoons in the morning. You and Duckie need sleep to get better." Emma kisses the crown of her head. 

Leia is a restless kid. She always fights sleep with everything she has. She uses the silliest excuses to avoid nap time. A couple of weeks ago she refused to sleep because she was convinced she saw Millennium Falcon in the sky -blame Henry- and she wanted to "say hi" to Leia and Han Solo. She even changed to her Star Wars pajamas "to make them feel more welcome". (Blame Henry again for gifting his baby Princess Leia all the merchandise)

"Muuuum, we don't want to sleep. What if my throat is extra scratchy when I wake up? And what if I wake up cold and sweaty and weak and I start coughing -"

"Leia. You will be just fine. You are being dramatic." 

"No, it's the truth." She whines and lets out a cough which Emma is pretty sure she faked this time. "Daddy, what do you say?" 

_Oh well._ Emma knows the argument is lost when Leia gives Killian her puppy look, blue eyes sparkling as she stares up at him. Emma gives her husband a death glare, almost threatening. 

"Well, duckling I think mummy is right when she says we need to sleep." Killian answers smiling at Emma. He pulls Leia onto his lap, kissing her cheek to make her pouty face go away.

"But da-" 

"However" He smiles at her and Leia smiles back, knowing she is slowly gaining ground. "I think that the only way we can make sure no scratchy throat will ruin my little pirate's dreams is a cup of hot chocolate."

"With cinnamon?" Leia asks beaming and Killian winks at her and Emma. 

"Always. So, shall I go prepare you and mummy some?"

The truth is, Killian's idea isn't bad. Cocoa always makes Leia sleepy and Emma is pretty sure she will be out with the first two sips of the hot beverage.

"Oh no Killian, don't leave now. You are keeping me and Leia warm. I will magic some up."

"So now I'm your personal space heater, Swan? Is that a way of telling me you find me "hot"?" He raises his eyebrow seductively and Emma laughs as she nods. 

"Maybe." 

"Guys, gross." The five-year-old sticks her tongue out at them but she still smiles. She always teams up with Henry when her two parents are kissing or having a moment, saying it's gross and that they are children present, even though Emma knows she doesn't mind. It's just part of the sibling bonding apparently. 

"Mummy, shall I magic the hot cocoas myself?" Leia says as she starts coughing again.

Leia had magic since the moment she was born. It wasn't difficult to find out since the power went out in all Storybrooke when she gave her first cry. It didn't surprise them. They knew they were true love and the fact that their little girl was the daughter of the savior enhanced her already strong powers. They always encourage her, showing that magic is beautiful and she is so special for having it. Emma shows her amazing things she can do with it and they both play tricks to a clueless Killian, combining their magic together. They only draw a line when she uses magic to avoid chores like putting her toys back in the basket. (Even though more often than not, Emma does use magic for chores but hey, she is a busy woman and no one has to know.)

"No baby, better not use your magic when you are sick. You need to rest. I know you are brilliant and you can do it, but maybe another time? Come here." 

"Okay, mummy."

Leia snuggles on her mum's chest and with a flick of Emma's wrist, a tray with three hot chocolates with cinnamon appears on the nightstand. 

"But before the cocoa, you will drink some cough syrup, alright? It will make your throat all better."

That's when Leia notices the little bottle next to the cups in the tray.

"Mum! You tricked me, I am not drinking-" She tries to shout but coughs again and Emma rolls her eyes. 

"Leia, your temperature is okay so I won't give you anything for the fever. But you have to drink this. Just two spoonfuls. For me." 

"I'm a pirate. I'm not even sick, see? I am not hot anymore and my throat is just fine. Daddy, tell mummy pirates don't drink these stuff."

"Hmm, I am not sure about that. Do you know who the most sneaky pirate of all the realms is?"

"Is it Blackbeard?" Leia turns to look at her mum who just lifts her shoulders, not knowing where her husband is taking the conversation. 

"Oh no, Blackbeard doesn't stand a chance. I think it's story time for you two. Emma love, I promise, it's a short story and then we'll sleep." He says as Leia squeals. 

Leia's back is against Emma's chest as Killian pulls them both into his arms. Emma plays with her little girl's hair and Leia put her legs on Killian's lap making herself comfortable.

"Once upon a time-"

"Cliché" Emma jokes.

"Swan!"

"Mum! You are ruining the story." 

"Okay, okay. Go on, Killian."

"I shall start differently. So, my little love, you know you are a pirate right?" He sees Leia nodding seriously and he continues. "You are a pirate captain."

"Uh huh, and you are my first mate, dad."

"That's right, C'ptain."

"What about me?" Emma is raising her eyebrow playfully.

"Mummy, you are daddy's pirate queen! Right?" 

"Well, I am not sure pirates and royalty appreciate each other so much." 

When Emma gives him her typical 'oh really' look and raised eyebrow he chuckles. "Alright, alright with one exception. Pirate queen it is." He leans to kiss Emma's temple.

"Now back to the story. Pirates live long adventurous lives, pillaging and plundering..."

Emma starts coughing muttering something about keeping it PG and Killian just scratches behind his ear, offering a goofy smile to his wife who rolls her eyes. 

"So in all swashbuckling tales they live, pirates defeat many notorious villains. Do you know how many bad people I have come across in my pirate years, duckling?" For Leia pirates are heroes because her dad is one and neither Emma nor Killian have the heart to ruin it for her, telling her pirates are most usually the bad guys in the stories. At least not yet.

"I bet a trillion thousands!" She exclaims and opens her arms wide as if to make her statement clearer. 

"You are indeed close." He chuckles. "There was Blackbeard and Sir Morgan and Barbarossa and-"

"Jack Sparrow!"

"Ehmm yeah that Sparrow bloke too." Watching him in his moving picture with Swan has to count right? "But all these can't be compared to the most sneaky, manipulative pirate to exist." Leia's mouth forms a big "o" as she waits for her fathers next words. 

"Captain Cold." 

"What?" Emma and Leia exclaim at once, both giving him that curious clever look that they share and he loves. Leia might have inherited his blue eyes and smirk but everything else is Emma. She is her mother's "mini me". Leia has mastered the famous "Emma eye-roll" since her toddler years. 

"Captain Cold." He says again, like it's the most common thing in the world. "As I told you, he is the most sneaky. Attacks out of the sudden. Can't be defeated by battle. Can't even be seen."

"He can't be seen? And then how do you know he attacked you, daddy?"

"Well, there are some common things you feel when he is approaching. First, you might feel chilly just like when you go out after your bath without being wrapped in your fluffy Rapunzel towel. Sometimes he makes your nose stuffy and gives you dizziness. Your throat might feel scratchy, or you might get a cough. Just like you, little love."

Emma kisses her forehead and lets her nuzzle in her neck, knowing in a while she will be asleep and hoping Killian's story will be enough to get her to cooperate. 

"Captain Cold tries to defeat you by making your body weak, by making you tired and unwell. But he knows better than to mess with my brilliant pirate. You are just like your mum, I am sure you can defeat him. What do you say?"

He strokes her cheek with his thumb, admiring his sweet little girl, the best gift Emma and the world have ever given him. 

"Captain Swan-Jones never shies away from a challenge, daddy." Leia gives him a toothy tired smile along with a little cough. 

"That's my girl. So the legend says there are five key steps for his defeat. You are lucky I happen to know them all. Your syrup. Hot chocolate. Sleep. Cuddles. And the most important of them all: jello." 

Killian gives her a wink and Emma laughs. "Babe, jello doesn't really have medicin-. No actually leave it, jello it is. If it makes you both happy. We can have jello for breakfast."

Killian offers his palm and Leia high fives him triumphantly. 

"Now, what did daddy say was the first step again ?" Emma prompts.

"I'm pretty sure it was the syrup, right Leia?" 

"Okay." 

Emma shifts Leia in Killian's arms and reaches for the bottle. Leia makes a face but still doesn't complain as she gulps down the medicine. 

"See duckling, that was so easy. Now Captain Cold doesn't stand a chance." They both kiss her cheeks and Emma hands her the cup of hot chocolate. 

"Thank you, mummy. Am I gonna be better now?" Leia asks as she plays with a strand of her mum's hair. 

"You deserve it, baby. You are so brave. And yeah, you are gonna be just fine by tomorrow. You are just as good of a pirate as daddy." 

"She is even better than me." 

After taking a couple of sips from her cocoa, Leia's eyes grow heavy with sleep. Killian gently takes the cup away from her, putting it on the nightstand. He lies down taking Leia with him and Emma lies in the circle of his arms too.

"Goodnight, little love. We will watch over you."

"Sweet dreams, baby."

Leia is out in a moment, muttering an incoherent goodnight and something about pirate battles and jello that none of them understands. It doesn't take long for sleep to take Emma and Killian too, as they holding their little girl and each other. 

When Killian wakes up coughing the next day, Emma and Leia both order him bed rest. He shouldn't be surprised when his daughter reminds him all the steps for defeating Captain Cold and demands he follows each and every one of them. And he definitely shouldn't be surprised when Emma instantly agrees, saying they better not risk it as she brings three big bowls of jello in bed, puts on Disney channel and snuggles with her two pirates until she makes sure no sneaky villain would be a threat anymore. 

"We might be pirates, Leia, but mummy is definitely our savior."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Please excuse any potential mistakes as English isn't my first language.
> 
> Feel free to let me know your feedback and suggestions :)


End file.
